


Gallavich - I'd Do Anything For You.

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boob job, Comedy, Gallavich, Gay, Ian and Mickey - Freeform, M/M, gallavich comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: Ian confesses he isn't attracted to Mickey anymore so Mickey does something drastic. (Comedy)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Gallavich - I'd Do Anything For You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comedy!!! felt like writing something funny and this is also an inside joke from a gc on twitter, hope this made you laugh.

It had been weeks since Ian and Mickey had sex, usually they'd be fucking like rabbits but lately something was off and Mickey could feel it. He'd touch Ian's leg softly while watching TV but Ian would move his hand away, he'd go to kiss him on the cheek but he'd turn his head, it was obvious that Ian has been avoiding Mickey and he had to get to the bottom of it. It was early morning and the Gallagher's were up and getting ready for the day, Ian was downstairs making himself a coffee as Mickey walks down the stairs in his boxers, Ian smiles at him and Mickey leans in for a kiss but before their lips could touch, he'd turn away. Mickey had had enough.

"What the fuck Ian!" Mickey shouts, Ian's shocked at his sudden outburst. "Why do you keep avoiding me!? do i fucking smell or something?" The Gallagher's slowly make their way out of the kitchen to avoid the drama that's about to unravel.

"What are you talking about Mickey!?" Ian looks at him with a confused expression on his face, Mickey isn't buying any of it.

"You're an asshole, you've been treating me like this for weeks and i need to know what's going on before i go insane!" Mickey rubs his right eyebrow with his thumb in frustration.

"Fine, i'll tell you..." He looks down at his cup of coffee and sighs, Mickey stares at him, waiting for a response. "Look, i just don't think i'm attracted to you anymore." Ian blurts out, Mickey is shocked and backs away from him.

"What do you mean you're not attracted to me anymore? what have i done!?" He looks at Ian, tears in his eyes.

"It's not you, it's me!" Ian runs his hand through his ginger hair and sighs. "I don't know how to tell you this..." He looks anywhere but at Mickey.

"Just fucking tell me!" Mickey begs for the truth, he needs to know.

"I...I want you to have big tiddies." He says, Mickey looks at him with eyes wide open and a smile begins to form on his face.

"You're a piece of work man, fucking weirdo." He laughs but Ian still has a serious look on his face and that's when Mickey realizes he isn't joking. "You're not joking...are you?" He asks.

"I wish i was but lately i've been dreaming of you with big boobs and it turns me on but when i wake up and you have none, it...bums me out." Ian confesses, Mickey is still shocked but he soon realizes in order to keep the love of his life he'll have to do something drastic, something he's never done before.

"I gotta go, i love you and i'll see you later." Mickey storms out the back door and leaves Ian standing there, confused.

***1 week later***

it was a Tuesday afternoon and Ian had been at home all day watching TV, he hadn't seen Mickey since this morning and he'd been acting weird lately but Ian didn't think much of it, he continues to watch TV until suddenly the front door opens and there stands Mickey, with BOOBS!?

"What the fuck!?" Ian shouts in disbelief, he stands up and looks at Mickey, his eyes scanning his body but mostly his breasts.

"Do you like them?" Mickey asks, Ian nods and kisses him passionately, this is the most affectionate he's been in weeks. "Do you wanna see them?" He looks at him seductively and Ian nods. They run upstairs and into their bedroom, Mickey takes his shirt off and unclasps his bra, he's now topless and Ian is speechless.

"Can i touch them?" He asks, Mickey nods in response, Ian cups Mickey's Double D breasts and starts sucking on his nipple, Mickey moans. "Does that hurt?" He asks.

"No, it feels good." Mickey responds, biting his lip.

"I can't believe you got breast implants, just for me." Ian says, Mickey smiles.

"I'd do anything for you, I love you." He kisses Ian on the cheek.

"I love you too." Ian responds.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: fuckitido  
> my insta: fckitido


End file.
